


The Legacy of Arcane Academy

by EmpressInferno



Series: A Supernatural Occurrence (Alternate Universes) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angel Wings, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Sex, Gen, Good Parent John Winchester, Graphic Description, Height Kink, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Magic, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panty Kink, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Scent Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Shapeshifting, Size Kink, Smut, Tags May Change, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Sex, Vine references (because I'm old), Were-Creatures, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressInferno/pseuds/EmpressInferno
Summary: Arcane Academy is hidden from mortal eyes. Its campus rests at the heart of Haven City, filled to the brim with fantastical creatures, mages, witches, demons, shadow walkers, wraith warriors, and everything else that goes bump in the night. There has been peace between the three factions since the founders of the academy spoke the ancient oath. But what happens when a group of students threaten the balance?*All of my fics are freeform, unplanned, and completely unedited. You get this shyte fresh and in its rawest form. Shenanigans and tomfoolery will take place.*
Relationships: Adam Milligan/Samandriel, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Jo Harvelle, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Lucifer/Michael (Supernatural)
Series: A Supernatural Occurrence (Alternate Universes) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757302
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. A Mystery Unfolds

Sam Winchester tapped his finger upon the glass as droplets of water slithered down the window. He didn't care much for the blurry images that passed by as his father drove them to the new city. Dean sat in the front seat with his legs propped up on the dash, flipping through a magazine as he spouted unnecessary commentary every few pages. Tension was high in the old truck that puttered down the street. Moving was good for them, Sam didn't question that. What he didn't understand was why he had to enroll in another university when he had already come to terms with the fact that he would never stay long enough to finish college.

His father wanted them to move to a place where they could be themselves. The problem was, there was no one in the world like Sam and his family. He saw the way people looked at them. It was as if they knew something was wrong, that they were freaks in a world of ordinary people. His dad promised this time things would be different, but he had said that the last three cities they moved to. "How long until we get there?"

"We're passing through the barrier now," John Winchester answered.

"Barrier?"

His dad reached back and handed Sam a brochure. Sam adjusted his hoodie and read the front of the waterlogged paper. "Haven City remains a sanctuary for those who possess the Eternal Flame. For centuries, the Elders have maintained a peaceful balance between all who seek refuge within our communities. Courage, prosperity, strength, and knowledge are the tools in which we have built our legacy," Sam read aloud. "It says here that there are three factions. Heliodor, Jade, and Obsidian. Which will we be?"

"I don't know yet. We're supposed to meet with a liaison when we get to the house. After that, you boys will have to head down to the university to register for your classes before the semester starts. There's supposed to be some sort of ceremony tonight. They said it's call the Right of Ascension."

"Dad, where did you find this place?" Dean asked, finally setting down his magazine.

"I checked the P.O box down at the post office and the brochure was in there. Went to the motel room and looked it upon Sam's laptop. It's...a place for folks like us. People who have special gifts and abilities."

"A circus?"

Sam watched his dad reach over and punch Dean in the arm for being an ass. Sam bounced his leg nervously and stared at the drops of rain on the window again. It wasn't until they turned a corner that he felt something strange. It was an eerie sensation that Sam didn't quite know how to describe. Dean and his father must have felt it two, for they both grimaced. Sam rolled down the window and put his arm through the opening. The rain had stopped suddenly. Sunlight warmed his hand.

"Son of a bitch," Dean said in awe.

Sam followed his line of sight and saw a woman with blue skin and thin, iridescent wings that protruded from her back. She wore a black business suite and spoke loudly into her cellphone about an intern that was driving her crazy. But that wasn't the strangest thing Sam saw through the window. Creatures of all shapes, sizes, and colors strolled through the city like something out of a movie. Their biggest worry had been standing out...but as they glanced at the citizens of Haven City, Sam knew that wasn't going to be a problem.

The car pulled to a stop outside of a small house. It was a bit run down, but it was better than sleeping in grimy motel rooms. Sam was tired of sharing his bed with the roaches and showering with his back bent in an awkward angle. It was a simple home with two levels and a small porch. They didn't need much. The Winchesters were used to living off of the bare minimum. Dean loped up the porch and unlocked the door as Sam and his dad grabbed the bags. They carried in their things and looked around before the liaison was scheduled to meet them.

Sam took the room in the attic despite his height. He liked that it gave him the illusion of privacy. There was a small window and a large enough bed that he wouldn't be uncomfortable sleeping up there. A simple trunk for his belongings and it was home sweet home for Sam Winchester. Dean took the room beside the bathroom and their dad took the room just off of the kitchen downstairs. There was a second bathroom, a living room, and an office space. Sam didn't know why they needed an office, but he didn't argue.

An hour later, the liaison arrived on the front porch. A woman with short, dark hair knocked on the door and greeted them with a warm smile. "I'm Jody Mills, I'll be helping you settle in here in Haven City. If there's anything you need, be sure to give me a call and I'll make sure you get it." Jody followed Sam and his dad into the living room and took a seat on the couch. She opened up her file and set it on the coffee table. "First things first, let's get you sorted."

"Sorted?"

"Into a faction. That's always the first step for newcomers. It's based on a series of trials," she explained before pulling out a strange device with probes on the end. "Who's first?"

Dean lifted his hands, gesturing for them to play rock-paper-scissors for it, but Sam shook his head. "Jerk."

"Bitch."

"I'll go first," Sam grumbled, ignoring his brother's immature attempt to get out of going first. He sat down and Jody approached him with the device. "Will it hurt?"

"A little."

Sam felt a sharp prick on the back of his neck and suddenly he was spiraling through endless darkness...


	2. Trial by Fire

Darkness...there was nothing but darkness. They were the sort of shadows that were an entity of their own. A moving, writhing thing that caused a chill to race down Sam's spine. He walked through that seemingly endless darkness until he stepped in something wet. The pungent scent of blood filled his nose, triggering his defensive instincts. Sam reached deep inside of himself and summoned his power. For a moment, he felt afraid. Afraid of shame and ridicule, but he was alone. He swallowed his fear and thought of fire and heat. His right hand tingled before it was engulfed in a cerulean flame that illuminated the space around him. Dark, sticky blood covered glistening marble floors.

Sam stepped out of the gore and walked down what appeared to be a corridore. The further he walked, he noticed the walls changing. Paintings of faces he didn't recognize were hung in gilded frames. Columns lined the walls and crown molding framed the doors. He tested the handle on each door, cursing beneath his breath when they failed to open. The sound of an infant crying came from down the hall. Sam followed the sound and came upon another locked door. He dropped to his knees and peered through the keyhole. A hooded figure shrouded in shadow stood over a child's bassinet.

"Leave them alone!" he shouted.

When the figure turned to face the door, glowing yellow eyes stared back at Sam. A wicked grin split the creature's face in half, sparking a memory in the back of the young Winchester's mind. He shook off the uncertainty that unfurled inside of him and stood up. Sam pressed his flaming hand to the door and it burst open. He used his other hand to slow time, keeping the splinters of wood from reaching the child before he burned them to ash. Sam stepped over what remained of the door. His time spell wore off. The creature chuckled as it rushed towards the window. Sam wasn't quick enough.

He followed the creature through the window and fell into a field of lavender. The house was gone, the creature was gone, and Sam stood alone in a meadow of purple flowers. In the distance, he saw a woman appear. Sam approached slowly until he stopped mid-stride. "Mom?" Though he never met his mother, he recognized her from the one picture that survived the fire. The fire that Sam had started as a child...Tears prickled behind his eyelids and he fought back his emotions. His mother strolled towards him and reached up to cup his jaw. "What is this? Why are you here?"

"There's so much you don't know, Sam. I wish I could be there to see you through what's to come."

"For so long I thought we were alone, that no one else was like us, but-"

She grew serious. "Don't trust everything you see."

"What does that mean?" Sam asked, reaching for his mom, but his hand passed through her. She began to fade. Sam waved his arms, desperately trying to touch her. He wanted to ask her so much and tell her that he was sorry, that he loved her. Sam collapsed onto his back and sighed. It was hard not to blame himself when he knew everyone else did. Dean and his father tried to reassure him that it wasn't his fault, that they didn't blame him. But they did. Sam saw it in their eyes in the moments they both stared off into the distance and shared a memory with her. He knew it in the moments when they wondered if their lives would have been perfect if Sam hadn't even been born.

Sam didn't have Dean's gift of reading minds, but he didn't have to be psychic to know how they felt.

He stood up and wandered through the tall lavender plants until he reached the treeline. The baby cried once again and Sam darted between the trees. His long legs ate up the distance. Shades of green and brown flashed through his peripheral as his boots pounded against the sodden earth. Thunder rumbled over head and a clap of lightning streaked across the sky...it was no ordinary sky, but a churning galaxy of swirling colors and stars. Sam nearly tumbled over the edge of a small cliff. He stared down into pitch black water. The infant floated upon the surface in a basket.

Sam didn't hesitate. He dove into the inky black substance and swam and fast as he could, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't reach the child. Sad hazel eyes watched him struggle. It wasn't until Sam recognized the pale scar on the child's right eye that he realized he was chasing after himself. He was surrounded by a pool of darkness, but still fighting -never once giving up hope that he could be saved. The world around Sam began to flicker. He fought harder to reach his child-self only to open his eyes.

Dean and his father stood over him. His chest heaved up and down as he tried to breathe. "Is it over?"

The liaison wore an expression of shock before she schooled her features and nodded. Jody walked Dean and John through their trials and then jotted down notes. Sam didn't ask questions. He sat quietly, pondering over his own experience. When all was said and done, Jody looked up from her file. "We've never had a family sort into the same faction before. Most people are separated. But you are all in Obsidian. It's a great honor to be welcomed into a pure blood faction. It means you show great promise and will have many opportunities open to you."

"Pure blood?" their father asked.

"Yes. From what I can tell, all three of you are Amalgamations."

"I thought you said that we were pure bloods?"

"It's an anomaly."

Sam didn't know how to feel about that. Dean grinned like a freaking Cheshire cat and his dad seemed mildly skeptical as he walked Jody to the door.

"Come on, dork. Let's go register at the university."

"Academy."

"Same thing," Dean grumbled, shoving Sam at the passenger side of Baby.

They slammed the doors shut at the same time and drove down the street. "Is dad job hunting while we're out? He doesn't exactly have any ordinary skills. Saving people and hunting things isn't exactly transferable job skills."

"Look around you, Sammy. This ain't an ordinary city."

Sam rolled his eyes and navigated the map the back of the brochure. Dean was right. Haven City was different. According to the map, the factions were separated into three sectors of the city. "The Obsidian faction is comprised of a large population of mages, witches, spellcasters, catoptromancers, and amalgamations -also known as people or creatures with multiple abilities."

"Great! So even in a city full of freaks, we're still the freaks."

"Seems like it," Sam replied. He continued searching through brochure. "We're still on the outskirts of the city. It says all newcomers have to go through a six month period where they integrate into the communities their sorted into before they can be placed in proper housing and given what they need to be successful in Haven City."

"Sounds boring."

"Dean...don't cause trouble while we're here."

Dean looked at Sam as though he was offended. "Me? What about you? No flombaying assholes, asshole."

"I fight to protect myself. You fight when you've had too many drinks or someone catches you in bed with-"

"Hey! That only happened..." Dean paused to count on his fingers.

Sam huffed and pointed to the sign ahead. "We're entering the campus now. Might not want to get caught counting on your hands. They might reject your registration all together."

"Hey, I'm not looking to major in math."

Sam didn't want to shred Dean's confidence by informing his brother that fundamental classes were required by the Arcane Academy. 


	3. Beauty in the eyes of the beholder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam meets Gabriel and Dean meets Cas.

The loud engine purred as they pulled into the student parking lot. Dean munched on a bag of chips that had been sitting in the center consol for three days. Sam grimaced as his brother finished up and wiped his cheese-covered fingers on his jeans. He rolled his eyes and climbed out of the passenger seat, stretching above his head to work out the kinks in his tall body. Sam heard a sharp whistle followed by the most obscene slurping sound. He glanced over his shoulder and caught sight of a much shorter man leaning against a gorgeous cherry red Camaro. Between the man's fingers was an equally red sucker that he twirled his tongue around while staring directly at Sam.

"What gladiator pit did they pull you out of, jolly green?" There was a mischievous twinkle in the stranger's eyes that Sam didn't quite trust. He dropped his arms and slung his bag over his shoulder as the man sauntered over. "No offense, kiddo, but you look like you're one long MySpace post away from tumbling back into the early 2000s. What's with the gear?"

"My clothes?" Sam glanced down at his dingy black hoodie and thrift store jeans. "Umm...if you haven't noticed, I'm kind of tall and it's nearly impossible to find jeans that fit right."

"Ooff. Now I'm just picturing you squeeze that fine ass into a pair of skinny jeans." The short man offered his hand with a lopsided grin. "The name's Gabriel. My friends call me Gabe."

Sam accepted the proffered hand. "Sam Winchester."

"Pleasure to meet you, Sammy."

"It's just Sam."

"Sure thing, Samshine." Gabe whipped out a pair of sunglasses and slipped them on with a wink before walking towards the building. Wind fluttered Gabe's dark blond locks that looked soft to the touch. Sam's eyes wandered down to the lush curves of the man's petite frame. There was quite a bit of muscle on Gabe's body and just enough softness that Sam wanted to sink his teeth into him. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and turned back towards his brother.

Dean scuffed and uttered, "Douchebag." He climbed out of the driverseat and joined Sam on the sidewalk. 

"I don't know, Dean. I thought he was pretty hot."

"Please, that guy still looks like he's up to no good."

"You would know." Sam followed the signs that guided them towards the registration area with Dean trailing along behind him. They grabbed the necessary documents from the woman at the front desk and sat at one of the tables. Sam read through the list of courses offered at the academy and marveled at quite a few of them. "They teach alchemy here."

"Alright. What's that?"

"It's a combination of magic and science used to-"

Dean lifted his hand. "Let me stop you right there, alright? You big nerd. I don't want nothing to do with science-y stuff when I'm here to learn about my kickass powers so I can rule the world."

"I doubt they have a course on world domination. Besides, the potions classes require you to also take a chemistry course," Sam replied. "Do you even know what you want to do with your life outside of hunting with dad?"

"Look, Sam, some of us aren't cut out for the books. I know what I'm good at and that’s getting my hands dirty. I don’t want to be stuck in some library."

Sam looked down at his paper and tried to sort out his priorities. He knew he wanted to help people, to put his power to good use so he didn't feel like a walking curse. Even so, the number of possibilities overwhelmed Sam. He chose his fundamental courses and then a few others that interested him most. “It says here that mind readers have to enlist in different courses than other students to avoid academic dishonesty.” Dean didn’t respond. Sam glanced over at his brother and saw that Dean was in a daze, staring over at a man with dark hair wearing a trench coat. “Don’t even think about it. The guy’s wearing a faculty name tag, Dean. He’s a teacher.”

“I hope I’m in his class.”

“Seriously? Dad said not to do anything reckless. And if I had a list of reckless things you shouldn’t do, sleeping with a teacher would be near the top,” Sam snapped. “You don’t know if the academy accepts student-teacher relationships-”

“Woah! Calm down, Sammy. Who’s talking about a relationship?”

“Don’t even get me started how bad that sounds, Dean,” Sam stood up and submitted his papers. He sidestepped Dean and nearly ran right into someone else. “Oh, I’m sorry about that. I should have watched where I was going.” It was the teacher Dean was slobbering over. “Sam Winchester,” he said while offering his hand politely.

Dark brows slanted downward into a frown. “Professor Novak.”

Dean shoved his way past Sam and took the man’s hand. “Dean Winchester. So, what courses do you teach, Professor?”

Sam felt nauseous when he saw the smolder on his brother’s face.

“Ancient Enochian as well as Biblical lore,” Professor Novak grumbled impassively.

Sam at least had the pleasure of watching Dean’s smug grin turn into a look of pure displeasure. There was nothing Dean hated more than ‘stuffy legends about dead guys’ -or so he often said. But to his surprise, his brother checked off Ancient Enochian on his registration sheet before submitting it. Professor Novak retreated with that strange frown still on his face. “You are sooo going to regret that.”

“Says the guy who speaks Latin.”

“Are you seriously going to learn a dead language just to get into a teacher’s pants?”

“Yes, Sammy. Yes, I am. And when I’m done banging Professor Sex-hair, I’m going to change classes so it ain’t awkward. I don’t catch boyfriend feelings, Sammy. I take some Pepto and sleep that shit off like the flu,” Dean snorted. “If you were smart, you’d be doing the same with that short blond you were eyeballing outside.”

“I said he was hot. I didn’t say I wanted to sleep with him.”

“Good. Because I’m sure you’ll be able to resist temptation now that you guys are in the same classes.”

“What?!” Sam balked at the idea of sharing classes with Gabriel. He didn’t need distractions. He needed to master his abilities so no one else got hurt.

“Yeah, the guy just copied your registration form perfectly. I’m surprised he remembered to sign his own name. Good luck with that one. Seems like he’s going to be a handful.”


	4. Right of Ascension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of mysterious setup in this chapter. I had a lot of fun with this.

Sam scrawled his name upon the sticker a coordinator handed him and stuck it to his shirt. He waited for Dean beside the large doors that led to what appeared to be an enormous arena filled with creatures Sam had only ever seen in his comic books as a kid or some weird sci-fi film he watched while his father and brother snored away the hours of the night in their motel rooms. He did a quick scan around the room to make sure there weren't any aliens walking around. Once he was satisfied, he walked down to one of the empty seats. And, like always, Sam Winchester tried his damnedest to fade away into the crowd. Unfortunately, his loudmouth brother flopped down into the seat beside him.

Dean leaned forward and whispered to a group of what Sam assumed were water nymphs. "Hey, fellas. You havin' a good time so far? If you're looking to make it a great day all around, my brother and I would love to show you-"

Sam forced Dean back into his seat with a snarl. "Stop it."

"Why? Dude, they were into us. I'm a mind reader, remember?"

"Just don't," Sam grumbled. "Pay attention to what's happening so we don't make a fool out of ourselves."

The arena filled with cheers as five people wandered onto the stage. A man with shoulder-length salt and pepper hair and a full beard moved to the front. He lifted his arms with a charismatic grin. "Thank you! Welcome to Arcane Academy. I see a lot of familiar faces in the crowd and I wish you the best on your journey towards graduation. To those of you who are new, my names is Cain and I am your Grand Chancellor." His words were followed by another round of applause. "Behind me are the Guardians of The Equilibrium. Together, we built this school to ensure that all manner of magic folk could strengthen their will and abilities on neutral ground. With the end of the ancient wars, we spoke a great oath, a vow to nurture peace and prosperity." The Grand Chancellor stepped back to allow the others forward.

A ball of roiling fire appeared at the center of the stage and four banners fell above the heads of the Guardians of The Equilibrium. A woman stood beneath a purple banner. She smiled cunningly at the crowd and spoke with a thick Scottish accent. "Hello, students. My name is Rowena MacLeod. When I call your name, you will walk onto the stage and reach into the fire. Upon receiving your results, you will gather with the other students within your collective and head to the dormitories where you will feast in celebration of your Ascension."

Sam bounced his leg nervously as the woman read off hundreds, maybe even thousands of names. Each student exited through a door that matched the color of the flame that was assigned to each collective based on the abilities of each individual. There were six branches of magic taught within the school: Elemental, Artificer, Spirit, Divination, Enforcer, and Transcendent magic. Sam was curious to see which of the collectives he would be sorted into. The Leviathan had the green banner and were overseen by Master Dick Roman. The Forsaken were beneath the red banner and overseen by Master Benny Lafitte. The Chimera were overseen by Master Arthur Ketch and had a blue banner. Mistress Rowena MacLeod was in charge of overseeing the Polymath collective.

Mistress MacLeod got closer to saying their names, but stopped. "I should have mentioned this before, but all Amalgamations will be sorted into a separate collective this year beneath the watchful eye of our Grand Chancellor's associates. So, when I call your name, please exit through the black doors and await further instructions."

The knots in teh bit of Sam's stomach clenched tighter. He glanced around with uncertainty. One by one, Amalgamations were called down with Sam and Dean being last. He walked past the glowing fire and towards the black doors. Even Dean was a bit suspicious as to why only a handful of students were being segregated from the rest. "Something smells fishy, man. I don't like this. First we get told that we're anomalies and then this? It ain't sitting right with me."

"Could be the pie you ate for breakfast."

"Shut up," Dean bitched. "You know I'm right. This ain't just my big brother overprotectiveness coming out, either."

Sam looked around the room at the other Amalgamations. Great. Gabriel.

Gabe walked over to him with the same mischievous grin as before. "Hey, Samsquatch. Funny seeing you here."

"So, you're like us?" Sam asked, feeling his cheeks redden by the second.

"That depends. What faction do you belong to?"

"Obsidian."

He heard several of the individuals in the room gasp. Gabe pulled Sam aside and lowered his voice so that it was just above a whisper. "That's...not possible. Amalgamations are usually hybrids, Sam. There's never been a pureblood Amalgamation. Like...not ever. Not in the history of fucking never."

"Listen, my family just moved here on a whim. We don't know about any of this stuff."

"How did you get into the city, then?" The frown on Gabriel's face began to worry Sam. "Someone in your family had to have been born here or else you wouldn't have been able to pass through the barrier, Kiddo....unless...."

"Unless someone wanted my family here for a reason."

"Ooff. Sounds ominous."

"Well, what about this? Have Amalgamations been separated from other collectives in the past?"

Gabriel shook his head. "No. This is my third year at the academy and I've been in Polymath every time. Samandriel over there was in the Chimera. It's Adam's first year at the academy, too. Charlie, Kevin, and Jo were all part of the Forsaken collective. This is Michael's last year and he's been in Leviathan until now."

"Thanks." Sam hurried over to Dean, but the door opened before he could speak. Grand Chancellor Cain wandered in with a man and a woman who weren't at the Right of Ascension.

"I know this is all very strange for you," he said with a brief chuckle that seemed a bit forced. "But you are the start of a new collective. Amalgamations have been quite difficult to place in the past due to your...unique abilities. But now we can focus on getting you a proper education without forcing you to conform to any of the old traditions. Afterall, we want you to have the very best experience while you're here."

Sam looked over at Dean, hoping his brother could detect all of the bullshit the Grand Chancellor was spewing.

"Beside me are my associates Abaddon and Asmodeus. They are Knights of Arcane Academy and they will act as your primary overseers," he explained. "Michael, as the student with the most seniority, you will be the main representative of the Legacy collective."

And with that, the Grand Chancellor exited the room. Abaddon and Asmodeus wore sinister grins that made Sam shuffle on his feet. The Amalgamations were led to a building on campus with a black banner. Abaddon handed Michael a handful of documents and then left with her partner. Michael stared down at the papers for a while before unlocking the front door. "This is our collective house. Dorm rooms are upstairs with two beds per room. We have a shared kitchen, living room, dining room, and laundry room. The three bathrooms are co-ed, so be considerate....Sam and Dean Winchester? You are the only two who aren't on the dorm list."

"We have a house with our dad. I guess we'll be living there until our trial period is over."

"No student of Arcane Academy has ever lived off of campus..." Michael flipped through the documents in his hand with an expression of pure confusion. "I guess it's another change they're implementing. So, I guess you're free to use the collective house for whatever you need while you're on campus. Stay for our feast and get acquainted with the house. Meet me here in the morning and I'll give you your schedules."

Sam nodded his head and gave Michael a simple nod of his head while Dean continued to scowl. Michael handed each student a sheet of paper with their student information.

> Name: Sam Winchester
> 
> Age: 20
> 
> Classification: Mage, Amalgamation
> 
> Faction: Obsidian
> 
> Affiliation: Arcane Academy, House of Winchester
> 
> Collective: Legacy
> 
> Rank: Unknown
> 
> * * *
> 
> Name: Dean Winchester
> 
> Age: 24
> 
> Classification: Mage, Amalgamation
> 
> Faction: Obsidian
> 
> Affiliation: Arcane Academy, House of Winchester
> 
> Collective: Legacy
> 
> Rank: Unknown
> 
> * * *
> 
> Name: Michael Cohen
> 
> Age: 26
> 
> Classification: Sorcerer/Vampire hybrid, Amalgamation
> 
> Faction: Jade
> 
> Affiliation: Arcane Academy, House of Cohen
> 
> Collective: Leviathan (prev.), Legacy
> 
> Rank: Master 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Name: Gabriel Shurley
> 
> Age: 22
> 
> Classification: Angel/Trickster hybrid, Amalgamation
> 
> Faction: Heliodor
> 
> Affiliation: Arcane Academy, House of Shurley
> 
> Collective: Polymath (prev.), Legacy
> 
> Rank: Archangel 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Name: Charlie Bradbury
> 
> Age: 23
> 
> Classification: Harpy/Elf hybrid, Amalgamation
> 
> Faction: Jade
> 
> Affiliation: Arcane Academy, Haven City Orphanage 
> 
> Collective: Forsaken (prev.), Legacy
> 
> Rank: Sentinel 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Name: Jo Harvelle
> 
> Age: 20
> 
> Classification: Fae/mage hybrid, Amalgamation
> 
> Faction: Heliodor
> 
> Affiliation: Arcane Academy, House of Harvelle
> 
> Collective: Forsaken (prev.), Legacy
> 
> Rank: Seelie, Witch
> 
> * * *
> 
> Name: Kevin Tran
> 
> Age: 20
> 
> Classification: Drake/Sorcerer hybrid, Amalgamation
> 
> Faction: Jade
> 
> Affiliation: Arcane Academy, House of Tran
> 
> Collective: Forsaken (prev.), Legacy
> 
> Rank: Novice, Catoptromancy 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Name: Samandriel Shurley
> 
> Age: 19
> 
> Classification: Merfolk/were-shifter hybrid, Amalgamation 
> 
> Faction: Heliodor
> 
> Affiliation: Arcane Academy, House of Shurley (Adoption) 
> 
> Collective: Chimera (prev.), Legacy
> 
> Rank: Muse, Omega
> 
> * * *
> 
> Name: Adam Milligan
> 
> Age: 19
> 
> Classification: Were-shifter/demon hybrid, Amalgamation 
> 
> Faction: Jade
> 
> Affiliation: Arcane Academy, Eclipse Pack 
> 
> Collective: Legacy
> 
> Rank: Alpha


	5. UPDATE!

Hello, readers!

My life has been a mess lately. I had to go in for emergency surgery and there were complications and I needed to be intubated for a while. After surgery, I was in so much pain that I couldn't write and I had a compromised immune system. My rotten luck persisted and I got sick with pneumonia on top of everything else! I'm trying my hardest not to get struck with COVID at the moment, so I'm in quarantine. Please look forward to updates now that I'm out of the hospital!

Thanks! 


End file.
